Carriage Ride
by KitsuneZelda
Summary: Alois comes over early in the morning, and demands Ciel comes with him. Ciel complies and certain things happen, which may lead to Alois and Ciel to become closer than ever before.


"CIEEEEL~!" Ciel stirred in his sleep.

"CIEEEL~!" He opened his eye, hoping he was hearing things. Then came crashing sounds and loud footsteps.

"CIEEEL~!" The voice came crashing through the door. It was indeed the blonde, booty short wearing, Alois Trancy.

"Mornin' Ciel!" He yelled. "What is it, Trancy? And you don't have to yell, I'm right here." Alois got up on Ciel's bed and began jumping.

"You're going to come shopping with me~! Your butler promised~!" Ciel watched the blonde jump up and down, barely processing what Alois had said.

"Uh-huh..." Ciel said sleepily.

"R-REALLY?!" Alois squealed.

"Yeah...what was the question again?" Alois' smile dropped into a pout.

"Cieeel were you listening?" Ciel rubbed his eyes.

"No, I'm really sleepy." Alois' eyes sparkled. He knew he'd be able to take advantage of Ciel this way.

"RAWR~!" Alois tackled Ciel and pinned him onto the bed.

"TRANCY WHAT THE-" Alois put his hand over Ciel's mouth.

"Shh, you're going to ruin my fun~" Ciel blushed. _'W-what fun?!' _Alois leaned in closer, and Ciel blushed a dark scarlet. Alois removed his hand from Ciel's mouth, only to replace it with his lips. At first he struggled against Alois, but then he realized he liked it. He felt amazing like the whole world had stopped. Suddenly, Alois pulled away with a grin on his face. Ciel looked away, and Alois nuzzled against Ciel. He looked up at Alois.

"W-what was that?" Alois smirked.

"Whatever do you mean, my dear Ciel~?"

Ciel blushed at the nickname Alois had given him. "Y-you kissed me!" Alois got off of Ciel. "Yes, I know. Now let's go~!" Alois pulled Ciel along with him.

"Wait! I'm not dressed!" Alois sighed.

"Fine! Get dressed! I'll wait."

~Time Skip~

Ciel came out, dressed and ready to go. He lead Alois down to go get breakfast. Ciel didn't mind not having breakfast, it was his Earl Grey that he needed. "Trancy, would you like some tea, or some breakfast?" Alois shook his head. "No, Claude made me some breakfast earlier." Alois thought on how much he'd rather watch Ciel eat. '_He's so beautiful... I'm almost jealous of that cup_.' He blushed at what he had just thought. Ciel had noticed Alois was watching him and Ciel blushed as well. Sebastian was watching the boys as they sat together. '_My, my what do we have here? Two blushing boys? Isn't that sweet.' _Sebastian smiled to himself.

~Time skip, again~

After eating they went to the carriage. Ciel sat close to the window and Alois sat right next to him. As the ride went on Alois inched closer and closer to Ciel to the point Alois was breathing down Ciel's neck. Ciel barely noticed this as he was preoccupied with day dreaming. Alois breathed the scent of Ciel in. _'He smells so nice it's almost...intoxicating. It's almost feminine, but it's still manly...' _Alois was blushing a bright pink, he dreamed about several dirty things he could do to Ciel. Alois then was consumed by his fantasies and wrapped his arms around the younger boy. "T-Trancy..?" Ciel asked, Alois only nuzzled into his neck in reply.

Ciel hated to admit it, but he was perfectly comfortable in this position. He quickly spun around to face Alois. He smashed his lips upon Alois' soft pink ones. Ciel wrapped his slender arms around Alois and pulled him closer. Ciel soon felt something wet, and soft run across the bottom of his lip. It was Alois' tongue. Ciel shyly opened his mouth allowing Alois entrance into his mouth. Alois swirled his tongue around Ciel's making Ciel emit a soft moan. He then sucked on Ciel's tongue making him moan louder and clutch Alois' shirt.

Alois pulled away, in need of air, no matter how bad he wanted to continue. He pushed Ciel into the carriage wall and snuggled up to him. Alois crawled up onto Ciel's lap and Ciel's hands slid lower, around Alois' butt.

Just then the carriage came to a soft halt. Claude opened the door the, "Your Highness, we have arrived." Alois nodded from Ciel's lap.

"Alright, we'll be there in a moment." Claude bowed, and left.

"I'm quite comfortable, I don't really want to move." Ciel said sighing in contentment.

Alois kissed his cheek. "Ciel...May I tell you something?"

Ciel looked up at Alois, his eyes blue icy orbs looked at him with love and maybe even a little lust. "Yes, A-Alois."

Alois' heart fluttered a bit at hearing Ciel saying his name. He leaned in, pressed his mouth against Ciel's ear. "I love you." Alois whispered to the boy under him.

Ciel blinked, he needed a moment to process everything. "I love you too." He said turning his head towards Alois and pressed his lips to his lover's.


End file.
